Hulk 2
by Ultra Fanboy
Summary: Ron Stoppable was in a accdent and he must find the answers he seeks alone what will Kim do to help her long time partner and friend find out.
1. Chapter 1 the begining part 1

Hulk 2:

Chapter 1 The Begining Part 1

I do not own KP or the Hulk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middleton,Colardo

Ron Stoppable brought his tray over to the table and set it down in front of his girlfriend Kim Possible before sliding into the booth seat. "So Ron," Kim Began as Ron started handing some of the food that he ordered to Kim, "What movie were you thinking of seeing today?" Ron took a bit of his chipperito as he mused thoughtfully about what his Girlfriend Kim Possible had offered.. "Well, " Ron spoke thoughtfully, "I was thinking of seein that new Batman film. You know, the one that shows the origin of how Bruce Wayne came to be Batman." Ron said. Kim rolled her eyes and looked to the heavens for solace, Ron what is it with you and Superheros. Ron took another bite as Rufus scrambled up on the table and took a bite out of the Nachos that were loaded with Cheese. "I dunno, KP," Ron said, "I guess since I was that one time being the Fearless Ferret, I guess I just loved being the hero." again Kim rolled her eyes as she said, "Yeah but when we're on a mission, you're usually the sidekick, you know, the distraction." Ron swallowed the bite he just chewed and smiled with his traditional goofy grin, "At least when I distract someone or something, at least you get the job done." Ron said as he took another bite. Kim couldn't argue with that logic. But just as she was about to speak her mind on what she wanted to do, the Kimmunicator beeped and kim reached into the pocket of her cargo pants and fished out the device and turned it on. "What the Sitch Wade?" Kim asked. Wade Load, Kim's Webmaster, and Technical Genius came on screen and gave Kim the details of what was going on. "Kim," Wade said, "I got a report that Dr. Drakken is snooping around a top secret lab that is located near Alamogordo, New Mexico.Wade said, Apparently someone hear that the Government was planning on testing their New Gamma Ray Device . And it seem that this Dr. Drakken wants to steal it to sell to the highest bidder.Ron looked at Kim, "Okay, let's say I don't know what that is.." Ron said. But Kim already knew what Ron didn't know. "Believe me Ron, " Kim said, "you don't want to know, if it involves Dr. Drakken. And in this case a Gamma Ray Device in Drakken's Hands? Can we say Take over the world? Kim said. Kim asked Wade, "Can you set us up a ride?" Wade gave a thumbs up, on it and smiled, "Not a prob, Kim, after all it's one of Global Justice's Secret labs you're going to.."

Top Secret Global Justice Lab- Alamagordo, New Mexico.

Drakken was not too happy with what was happening inside the lab. It figured that when he gave Shego the weekend off to take a bit of a break, he would have to use his henchmen to help him get into this lab. "Why is it that every time I finally get a good plot going," Drakken mumbled to himself, "Shego up and Decides to take some time off to work on her tan?"

One of Drakken's Henchmen at that point spoke up, "Well maybe it's not this lab that the Device is in." he said with a bit of idiocy in his voice. Drakken fumed a little when he heard that, "Look, I found out that the Gamma Ray Device is here, and if we have to, we'll tear this whole place apart." Drakken growled with an Irritation in his voice, it was then that another henchman spoke up. "Maybe it's behind that door that says Top Secret Gamma Ray Device, Keep Out," the henchman said as he stuck out a thumb referring to the door behind his shoulder. Drakken's face dropped slightly. "Well, Why didn't you TELL ME?" Drakken didn't even want to hear the henchmen 's reply as he focused on the door, and rubbed his hands gleefully. "In a few moments I shall have the Gamma Ray Device, and soon the World shall bow down before me!" he said, chortling that he finally was so close to his prize. It was just then that another voice spoke up, "Don't you ever read signs Drakken?" A female Voice said Drakken spun around to see, "KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken Yelped. Just as Ron Stepped out from behind her. "And don't forget me!" he replied.

Kim just smirked when Drakken said that, then she realized one thing "Where's Shego?" Kim asked. "Isn't it usually when I make a witty remark she attacks?" Drakken Shot back, "She's on vacation." Ron then replied, "You know it seems when you really need her most, she's not around?" Drakken growled and then looked at his henchmen, "Well! What are you waiting for!" He growled, "GET HER!" The 5 henchmen in red moved toward both Kim and Ron, while Drakken returned to working on opening the door. Ron saw the five henchmen coming towards both him, and Kim and he quickly scurried out of the way to keep the Henchmen focused on him, while Kim took them on headlong. With one Quick roundhouse kick she sent one of the henchmen flying into a wall. Meanwhile Drakken was frantically working on the Lock to the door and quickly fished out a device that could open a tough lock like this in a few seconds. He pushed a button and within seconds had the code to the door. He quickly punched it in and the door opened. "You're too Late, Kim Possible!" He said. Kim was busy with the other four henchmen. "Ron!" she yelled, "Go After Drakken!"

"Im on it, KP!" Ron said as he quickly hurried after Drakken following him into the room. Inside the room Drakken could see the Device. It was much like a typical laser device, and in fact it was a device that could be moved 'Easily. How Convient,thought Drakken, these GJ scientists practically give me a way to wheel it out of here! Again he chortled, just as he heard Ron.

"Drakken!" Ron yelled. Drakken spun around and saw the lad before him, "Forget it Stoppable!" Drakken said, "You're not taking me in!" Drakken said. He charged at Ron, and as he got to him. Drakken, and Ron began to wrestle each other.

Outside the lab.

Meanwhile Outside Kim had taken down two more of the henchmen and was working on the final two. With a flip kick maneuver she knocked one of the henchman out, and then using a handspring she landed on her feet, and struck a martial arts stance. The Last Henchmen moved in toward Kim, and being the largest, she knew it would be hard to hit him fully just with standing martial arts moves. So she used a forward roll followed by a low sweeping leg kick and as she did. She didn't realize where the leg sweep would end up. The Henchman felt the leg sweep and started to stumble back to the control panel. And unknown to Kim, the fight inside the lab was taking a turn just for the worst.

Inside the lab Ron and Drakken had been grappling with each other Ron finally got between Drakken the device and as the two struggled, Ron was able to push Drakken back wards and shove him toward the door. Drakken Stumbled Backwards, and as he did he grabbed the one other thing Ron had wtih him, namely Ron's nake pet molerat, Rufus. And as he fell backwards, Ron let out a Yelp, "Rufus! Buddy!" The Naked Mole rat just squeaked as Drakken tumbled thorough the door and the door slammed shut. Just as the Last Henchman fell backwards, and his right hand landed on the Gamma Ray Device Firing Mechanism.

Ron heard a whining sound as the device started to Charge up. And in fact just before the Device fired a bolt of Green Energy, Ron had one final thought in his mind.

Kim'...


	2. Chapter 2 the begining part 2

Hulk 2:

Chapter 2 The Begining Part 2

I do not own KP or the Hulk

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Med Lab at GJ

Ron awoke in a white room where he could hear the humming of the machines but he couldn\rquote t see them too well. But From what he could sense, another person in the room with him, one who's warm hand he couldn't identify. Ron moaned a little feeling the pain that was coursing through his body.

"Whoa, What hit me? " He asked Kim as he looked up at her face Full of Worry. Kim frowned a little, and said to Ron, "Ron, You were in an Accident."

Ron looked up at Kim with a bit of fear in his eyes, "Am I injured?" He asked Kim.

It was then that Kim spoke up. " Ron, You've been unconscious now...

Ron Looked up at Kim, and frowned." How long have I been out?' Ron's face slackened as he tried to remember the events that had happened. What happened? Kim frowned when he asked her that question.. "Ron you've been out of it now for well over 7 weeks..." The Last thing that went through his mind was that he was being hit by the beam and then went out cold.

Ron then asked Kim , "W-what exactly Happened?" he asked.

It was then that another female voice spoke up.''Ron, " Dr. Betty Director Said, "I see that you are awake. She added. "You don't exactly remember what happened?"

Ron slowly sat up in the medical bed and looked and saw that it was indeed Dr. Director. "W- \par Where exactly are we?" Ron asked. a bit confused by the surroundings. Dr. Director spoke. "After the "Accident" You were rushed here to our main Global Justice Medical lab.. We've been monitoring you for the last 7 weeks." Dr. Director replied in a businesslike tone.

"Accident?" What accident?" Ron asked in a bit of a confused Tone.

It was then that Kim Spoke up.. "Remember? You, me, Drakken..." Kim said as her voice trailed off.

''Don't quite remember." Ron said, "But whatever the accident was, I sure didn't initially feel it.''And as Ron sat up in bed he could feel something else . Like he really didn't have any pain.."in fact," Ron Said, "I could go for a Naco right about now.."

"I'll have one of the GJ Agents go to Bueno Nacho and bring you back one of those Nacos." Kim said with a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks KP,'' Ron said as he laid back down in the medical bed, "but you know I really feel a lot better." He added. He then Looked at Dr. Director and then asked. "If the Medics can check me out, you think I can get out of this hospital gown? You know the Draft on my butt, is leaving me rather cold."

Kim just smirked when she heard this. But Dr. Director decided to Intervene, " Ron, I'm going to have you checked out by Our Staff Doctors," Dr. Director said, "if you're feeling fine, we'll release you."

"Thanks Doc, " Ron Said as he laid back in bed,"So how long will I have to wait."

Dr. Director smiled and said, "Give us an hour, then we'll see.

As Kim and Dr. Director got out side of Ron's Room and the door had closed behind them, Dr. Director decided to speak. Kim could tell From the way Dr. Betty Director was looking something wasn't just quite right.

"Is there a problem with letting Ron go?" asked Kim to the top GJ Operative.

Dr. Director looked at Kim, and frowned a little. "That's just it Kim, "Dr. Director said, " We just don\rquote t know what\rquote s wrong with Ron. From what we can determine, Ron Stoppable should have been killed by that much Radiation." \par \par "What do you mean?" Kim asked the GJ Head.

"Well, He was hit with so much Gamma radiation Kim, that we could feel he could be a threat." \par \par "A threat?" Kim asked ,'But how, why?'

But Dr. Director then decided to speak up.. "I don't really know, but I do know of someone that can possibly help him, but he will have to go get this help alone." Dr. Director Replied.

"Ok but who is it you\rquote re sending Ron to." Kim asked. Dr. Director Frowned. "Im sorry Kim but I can't tell you, who he is or even his name. Im sorry." Dr. Director replied as she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim Possible for once in her life felt totally helpless. Not knowing what would lie ahead for her best friend. \par \par


	3. Chapter 3 the begining part 3

Ron arrived at the tower known only to him as the "F-Tower". "Hello Mr. Stoppable, said a middle age man with salt and pepper hair who approached the young teen, . . I am Professor Reed Richards."

" Mr. Richards," Ron Said as he followed the middle aged Scientist down the corridor to the elevator that would lead them to Professor Richard's Lab. " I'm not quite sure why I'm here." Ron Said with a Puzzled Look on his face as he followed Professor Richards to the Elevator and the Door Closed behind them. . Reed then spoke into the vocal command to the elevator "Lab Level". And almost Immediate the elevator moved upwards through the building until it reached the level it was commanded to and Stopped and as the Doors Opened, Ron was astounded by what he saw before him. A laboratory that was so large, it rivaled some of the Villain lairs he had been in , Even Drakken couldn't have had such an extensive lab.

As the Middle Aged Richards and the Teen stepped out of the Elevator, they were greated by Professor Richard's Wife, Susan, and Mr. Benjiman Grimm, Who had been waiting for the Youth to arrive. "Sue, Ben," Reed Richards began, "This is Ronald Stoppable." as he allowed the young lad to look at the two people before him.

While Sue Richards was blond and in a lot of ways Looked like his Best Friend's mother, he wasn't to sure what to make of Benjiman Grimm. To Ron, Benjiman looked a bit like a rather husky guy who was orange and looked more like a bodybuilder made out of living stone, rather then a human.

"So Mr. Stoppable, " Sue Richards said, "how are you feeling?" as she shook Ron's hand Ron smiled a bit weakly wishing that his best friend was there with him, but he decided that it would be rather impolite to not tell them how he felt. "Im fine," Ron began, but with a little bit of a dejected look, he then added as he spoke to the blonde haired woman," I really wish KP could have been with me while I'm stuck here."

It was then that another voice was heard, and Ron Turned around to see a Young blond haired man about a few years older then himself speak, "WHo is KP? Is she HOT?" The Young Man Replied. Ron at that point felt a little bit threatened as the new comer asked about his girlfriend. It was then Ben Spoke up in his typical Bronx accent, "Now youse listen up, hot-Sfuff, Don't be getting the hots for some cute girl who isn't yours!" It was then That Reed chimed in, "Ron, this is Johnny Storm," Reed began as the young man walked in. "And Don't worry Ron, I think That he really didn't mean it.." Reed shot a look at the Younger Sibling of his wife.

"Wha?" Johnny Said, "What do you mean?" But Johnny's voice trailed off as he could see the smoldering jealous look on Ron Stoppable's face as he was in a dour mood looking at the newly arrived rival.

"Look, first off," Ron began, "'KP' is my girlfriend and I'm the only one that can call her KP got it, 'John-boy'?" and for your information, her name is Kim Possible, not KP." said Ron through clenched teeth.

"Look 'Hot Stuff'" Ben said to Johnny, continuing "I think it's better if you don't step on his toes or get him ticked off now, After all I would hate have in do something drastic to you here, like throw youse into a tub of liquid nitrogen now would he. So youse better lay off the taunts around the kid, got it?" Ben said as he eyed Johnny a bit nervously cracking his large knuckles a bit.

But Johnny Storm was the reckless sort, and his next Comment that came out of his mouth, really got Ron To the 'breaking point,' as it were.

"Wait a sec," Johnny began, "You mean you're Kim Possible's boyfriend!" Johnn said, if you're Really her boyfriend, then why are you here visiting us, while your girlfriend's and her new hired help, 'Sam Unstoppable' are getting their keesters kicked by the likes of this 'Shego' woman, and that twisted dude that she hangs around with, what's his Name? Oh yeah, Dr. Drakken."

Johnny Storm really never got to finish what he was about to say as Ron Lunged at him, and it was then, that Johnny Storm noticed Ron starting to change.

Ron's eyes started to change from brown to a bright yellow, as his anger increased within him his growls beginning to sound inhuman as they started to turn from growls to roars. His clothes started to rip and tear as his muscles began to bulge and Ron started to grow making his height taller. His hair color, went from a blond to a dark green, while his skin took on a slightly lighter shade of forest green.

"Way to go 'Sparky'" Ben growled at Johnny as he looked at Johnny Storm as both Reed and Sue looked on in horror, as the young teen who was known as Ron Stoppable, completed transforming into the Green monster.

"Hulk Smash!" yelled the former Boy , now turned monster, as he charged at Johnny. "Whoa calm down Ron, I was just kidding you!" said Johnny trying to dodge the Hulks attacks and flying objects. "HULK NO CARE! ME HURT YOU FOR KP!" roared the 'new' Hulk as he slammed his fist against the floor of the lab, to make a small shockwave that went toward Johnny. "Johnny saw the wave coming and with a shout of "Flame on!" quickly changed in to the Human Torch to get away from the shockwave.

While Johnny little stunt, distracted the Ron-Hulk, 'The Thing' Tackled the Hulk and got him in a bear hug "Ron youse gotta calm down! I know the 'Hot-stuff' over there got on your nerves he and youse think you got it bad? He does that to me all the time." The Ron-Hulk, and Ben grappled each trying to get the best position to throw the other. "Besides what do youse think your girlfriend, Kim will think about youse?"

Apparently Benn's Bronx Logic hit home with Ron, and the Ron-Hulk Looked at 'The Thing in puzzlement slightly losing his moment of rage within.

"Kim?" said the Ron-Hulk in a puzzled yet passive voice as the anger within Ron Stoppable ebbed, and slowly the young teen transformed back to his normal human form. As the thoughts of his girlfriend overwhelmed the anger within, Ron stoppable collapsed from the sheer exhaustion of the transformation and within a moment he looked like he was dead, but from what Reed could tell as he rushed over to check on the now fallen lad, he could see that Ron Stoppable's metabolism had cause the youth to fall into an unconscious state. Reed Looked at Sue, and then said, "Sue, Ben, Help me get Mr. Stoppable to one of the medical beds, we need to study this effect a bit more closely. The Huge Orange 'Thing' gently picked up the lad, and carried him to a nearby medical bed, as Reed Looked on puzzling what really happened to Trigger off the transformation of Ron Stoppable into what could be described as "The New Hulk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the world, a couple of others were watching the events that had just happened within the Richards Building.

"It appears that the new Hulk known as Ron Stoppable, might be the one to do what my old friend couldn't." said A Cloaked figure as he turned the link from the cameras in the tower. :"Maybe it would be to our best interest, my lord, that I should help Mr. Richards." said the cloaked figure as he walked toward Dr. Doom's throne room.

"Yes my dear friend, perhaps it would be in our best interest if you did help Richards." Victor Von Doom said looking at the cloaked figure before him. The Cloaked figure nodded and smiled, " I'm heading to New York to take care of some busnes."

"Very well." replied Dr. Doom, "See to it that our efforts will be best rewarded. I will see to it to have a plane for you, prepared and ready for takeoff within the hour."

"Thank you my Lord." said the cloaked figure as he bowed to the evil doctor before he turned and walked out of the room toward the hanger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Ron had come to from his unconscious state and had no real idea as to what had happened. But luckily for him, Professor Richards, told Ron, exactly what was happening to him, and in fact it left him wondering.. "Uh, Professor Richards, " Ron began, "Reed" the middle aged man replied, "Okay, Reed, " Ron corrected himself, "Do you mind if I go up to the roof? Reed Richards realized that Ron had indeed calmed down and now was looking for a bit of solace, and as long as Ron didn't become upset or angry, there should be no real problems of Ron becoming the new hulk. "Sure Ronald, why don't you go up to the roof, and find some Solace in the setting sun." Reed replied, as he looked at the young man. As he watched Ron head for the Elevator Reed couldn't help but wonder, if Ron's Condition was going to end up much like what had happened to the 'previous' Hulk, Doctor Bruce Banner… I just hope it doesn't end up like how Banner's Life did, Thought Richards as he watched the lad step into the elevator, to take in the evening sunset.

As Ron Stoppable came up onto the roof, and sat down, he watched as the clouds to the west of New York were changing colors from White to orange and then to a dusky red. He felt a little bit sad, He really missed his girlfriend Kim. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that Ron didn't notice a certain hero had come up beside him, to look at the young lad.

" So you're Ron Stoppable, huh?" The voice said as the superhero moved up behind ron looking at the young lad. Ron slowly turned his head and he was amazed to see that standing behind him, was another hero he had heard about. A hero dressed in Blue and Red, who had an Insignia of a spider on his chest. The stranger in the costume of Red and blue Looked at the boy before he crouched down next to Ron. "Dollar for your thoughts." The New superhero said as he could see that the boy wasn't too happy.

"Yeah, I'm Ron Stoppable. "What's it to you?" asked Ron when he finally turned his head around to see his that the stranger that he was talking to was in fact a hero he had come to admire. A hero who was in a lot of ways like him.. A loser. "Y-youre…"

"Yeah It's me, " Spider-Man said as he sat down next to the young blond haired lad, Ron was a bit speechless at first .

"Spiderman?" Ron began as he looked at the Webbed Wall Crawler, "I mean I've read the stories about you , but I thought that it was in fact just stories.. as if someone had created them and released them in a comic book form..

Spiderman looked at the young lad and then spoke, "Hey a lot of stuff you read In Comic books are in fact True Stories," Spidey said as he looked at Ron before he realized why he had come to talk to the lad. "So Ron," Spiderman said, "I have heard rumors that you're acquired New Powers as well, and I just wanted to say," But before Spiderman could finish Ron cut him off.

"Look the only powers I have Spiderman are in fact just some Mystical Monkey powers. I don't know why you're giving me the speech about me having NEW powers.." But Spiderman decided to try a different tact with the young man."Look Ronald," Spiderman began once again.

"Call me Ron, " Ron replied.

"Alright, Ron, I just wanted to not find out about your new powers but to tell you one thing about the Powers that you have currently.." Ron Perked up as he had never heard his hero, The Amazing Spiderman speak in a way that he could ever imagine. "What do you mean?" Ron asked the Red and Blue Clad Superhero.

"Well you know Ron my uncle once said to me when I was roughly your age, "With great power comes great responsibility. Of course it's funny, at first I didn't know really what that meant. That is until I lost some of the ones that I held dearest to me. One of them was in fact, the man who gave me that advice." Ron was suddenly realizing what Spiderman was saying to him.

"So in other words," Ron Began, "Whatever powers I have, Be they my mystical monkey powers or this new Power Professor Richards is talking about, it's my responsibility to use them wisely. So I don't hurt the ones I love, Like my parents."

"Or your girlfriend, if you have one." Spidey Finished.

Ron Let out a little sigh, but then realized what Spiderman was saying was very true. "Spiderman, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked the Webbed Wallcrawler.

"What is it?" Spiderman replied looking at the blond haired teen."

"Do you have some that you… you know.. Love?" Ron asked with a puzzled Look on his face.

Spiderman was quiet for a moment, then spoke up, "Yeah, Yeah I do Ron, And believe me from what I hear this 'Kim Possible' You're dating is quite a girl. In fact, Your Kim, is a lot like my Wife."

Ron did a double take when he heard that . "Wife? You mean?" Ron said with a bit of surprise on his face.

Spiderman just then spoke up, "Yeah I have a wife, but she understands me, probably the same way your girlfriend 'Kim Possible' Understand you."

"Wow,"Ron said with a little bit of a smile on his face, "I guess can relate to you in at least that way." Ron Said.

"if you only new Ronald." Spiderman said, "if you really only knew." Spiderman then looked over that the lad, "Just take these words I give you as just advice, after all Ron, You'll know you're doing the right thing, when you have others to protect."

"That's kind of philosophical, Spiderman" Ron said as he looked at the webslinger.

"Oh and One Final thing Ronald," Spiderman said as he moved to the edge of the building, before looking back at Ron,

"What's that?" Ron Replied.

"Maybe you need to tell that to your girlfriend Kim Possible. I did to my girlfriend, and well you can see the result. You are lucky to have a girl like her, don't forget that."

"But what about my new powers?" Ron Asked to the webslinger, "What if they get out of control?" He asked.. Spiderman then fished something out and tossed it to Ron, "I don't know what powers you have Ron," Spiderman said, "But if you ever need to talk, "Just used this." Spiderman said as Ron Grabbed the device out of the air,

"What is it?"

"Listen Ron if you are the new Hulk learn to controll your emotions and focus on something or someone and go from there ok." "Sure i will Try and thanks Spidey." said Ron as he shook hand

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible stood staring out at the same same sky. "I hope Ron is ok." she thought to herself as she watch the sunset like a slow motion picture in freeze frame. Kim looked down to see Rufus siting at her bed a sleep on her pillow. "Ron Hurry back to me I need you so much right now." whispered Kim as she walked to her bed to write a letter to Ron. She started to right when there was a ring at the phone...


	4. Chapter 4 Enter the 4

Kim Possible sat on her bed remembering the phone call she had the night before. "Check the name Bruce Banner and Hulk." said the distorted voice. Kim was worried she had heard stories of the Hulk and what happen to him. Ron was coming home in a few days and would be back with her and Sam to go on missions again. "So Kim what you want to do today." said Sam who was siting at Kim's desk. "I dont know Sam its just to boring with out Ron here." said Kim with a sigh. "True but we could go to Bueno Nacho and i could try to act like Ron was there and we got Rufus." said Sam with a small smile. "I guess..." before Kim could finish the Kimmuncater started its familer tune."Whats the sitch Wade." replied Kim who dove for the device. "Kim its some guy named Mole Man." replied Wade whiile he typed on his comupter. "Never heard of him. Thoses he have a mole on his head or something." said Sam who was looking over Kim's shoulder with Rufus on hers. "Sam that was a very Ronish answer." said Kim with a smile "Thanks i think." said Sam with a smile as they got there mission gear. "Got a ride for us Wade." asked Kim who was geting her ultiy belt. "Yep should be there in a few 15 mins. "You Rock Wade." cried both girls. "Jinx you owe me a soda." laughed Rufus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood in the kitchen fixing everyone dinner when he heard alarms going off. He ran to the command room where Reed Richards and Sue were typing over a computer. "Whats wrong Sue." asked Ron who was looking at the picture of a short man with big googles and bare feet. :Its the Mole Man he excaped from Prison again." said Reed Richards as he hit the code red button. Ben and Johnny came runing up the stairs when the alarms were blaring "This isnt good your friends Ms. Possible and Ms. Unstoppable are on their way to him." said Sue when she looked over to Ron. "I want to go with yal to help if i can." said Ron who ran to get his mission clothes. "Ok but you stick with Ben ok." said Reed who looked at Ben who nodded his head. The Fantastic Four and Ron ran to the Hanger to launch to help Kim and Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Steve you must let Ron Stoppable join the Avengers." said the Cloaked Figure who was standing in front of the legendary Captain America. "I dont know what so special about him." asked Steve Rogers. "He is going to be the next Hulk and you know how dangerous that can be for the citzens of the world." said the Cloak Figure. "Your right i will talk to the other members and maybe have Charles Xavier can take a look at him and see if we can controll it more then with Bruce." replied Steve as he brought a gloved hand to his chin. "That is a good idea. Maybe Ron Stoppable can do what Mr. Banner couldnt." said the Cloak figure as he walked out the door to the elevators.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Sam were nearing the jump point that would lead them to the Mole Man's lair. "So what you got for me Wade on this Mole Man." aske dKim as she helped same in to her gear. "He is a big time Villain againest the Fantastic Four." replied Wade who was looking worried. "Wow the Fantastic Four huh." said Sam with a raised eyebrow."Yea lead my Reed Richards." said Wade as he typed at his keyboard. "They are good and some used to be part of the Avengers and Ultimates." said Wade as he took a sip from his soda. "Wow I hope we meet them." said Kim as she got ready to jump."Lets go Kim and gets this over with.." said Sam with a smile. Kim and Sam went to the back of the plane and jumped in to the wide open skies and falling to the ground to sneak in to the lair fo the Mole Man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable was swtiching like there was no tomorrow this would be the frist time in almost 2 weeks he get to see his KP again and even will get to see Sam to. Ron couldnt wait to tell Kim and Sam about the friend he made in New York and and the good big brother he is making in Benn Grimm. "We are almost there. You can wait to see Kim can you Ron." said Thing who looked at Ron. "Yea i cant wait its been to long away from her."said Ron who looked at his new suit that was a design like the Fantasitc Four. Ron smiled at that when Sue handed him his suit.

"Here you go Ron. We want to to think your self as a member of the team." said Sue as she handed Ron a suit simaler to what Benn wore."Thanks Sue its cool."said Ron with a tear in his eyes. "No Big as you would." said Reed who came up beside Sue."Ron nodded and tried his suit on. "Looking good Ron-Man." said Johnny who had just walked in to see Ron in his uniform. "Thanks Johnny. Lets go help KP and Sam." said Ron as they loaded the jet.


End file.
